


[Fanmix] the other side of fear - Savitar/Frost

by Purpleyin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Snowbarry Week 2018, Tragedy, Tumblr: snowbarryweek, angry, not a happy fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 - for Season 3 and the relationship of Savitar/Killer Frost.





	[Fanmix] the other side of fear - Savitar/Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Day 5: Savitar / Killer Frost of Snowbarry week 2018.

**1.** **This Isn’t Control** \- MS MR 

**2.** **Lights In The Sky** \- Nine Inch Nails

**3.** **Happy Death Day** \- Alien Ant Farm

**4.** **Leg Of Lamb** \- Queens Of The Stone Age 

**5.** **Chameleon** \- James

**6\. You Look So Fine** \- Garbage

**7.** **Kill Of The Night** \- Gin Wigmore

**8\. Out Of The Fire** \- Digital Daggers

**9.** **Everybody Wants To Rule The World** \- Lorde

**10\. Live Forever** \- Mystery Skulls

**11\. The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends?)** \- Snow Patrol

**12.** **Forever May Not Be Long Enough** \- Live

**13\. This Is Hardcore** \- Pulp 

**14.** **Half Of Me (Enzo Remix)** \- Emily Browning feat. Thomas Dekker 

**15.** **Even Though Our Love Is Doomed** \- Garbage

**16.** **Dust In The Wind** \- Digital Daggers

No download but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-fanmix-the-other-side-of-fear-savifrost), though 8tracks might not play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zqwaJkm_i_xHVb38QShSfjq) too for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181108681260/the-other-side-of-fear-savifrost-fanmix-by).


End file.
